Replay
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Soft lips curved into a smile. There was just something about her, as he stared down into evergreen pools, that pulled him in.


A/N: I wrote this just to write it… I'm lying; I was watching Skip Beat and then wanted to ship Ren. So here we are. I apologize now for any grammar or spelling errors, I probably didn't catch them. I am only human. I know Ren isn't the type of guy to randomly sleep around, and thats not how he is in here. He's had lady friends, he's had lovers, he isn't a skank (or playboy). If you don't like it, don't read it. I will not hold my tongue if you leave a harsh comment, so take that however you please. I hope you do enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Skip Beat.

* * *

**Replay**

Sunlight just barely peaked through the half drawn curtains, reflecting off the tiny specs that lazily drifted through the air. Large but gentle, warm yet demanding hands slipped under thin camisole straps that rested comfortably in the hollows of tan shoulders, sliding them down slowly as tender lips caressed the side of a warm neck.

One Kiss. Two Kisses. Three.

Her body gave a shiver as the flimsy shirt was pulled past her chest, leaving it bare. Dusty nipples, pink but not so much so, tipped well rounded breasts. The soft skin flushed all over with goose bumps. Hot breath brushed attentively against the shell of her ear as large palms kneaded her mounds, a soft moan escaping through slightly parted lips. Narrow hips swayed back in just the right notion to brush against the man's growing erection.

A groan erupted in his throat, his own hips moving to meet the gentle cushion that was the woman's pert rear.

God. Amazing? Otherworldly? All understatements on just how great she felt against him, his cock already angrily twitching, and she wasn't even undressed yet. Or maybe it had just been that long since he'd last gotten laid? No. He was all but sure she just felt that amazing.

He gave her nipples a pinch or two, rolling the taunt buds between his fingers as his nose buried into the semi-neat tuft of her hair. Silken. Auburn. The scent reminded him of the air on the first day of spring, fresh and inviting.

He guided the woman over to the large bed his bedroom housed, its sheets lay haphazardly about for he'd just climbed from their confines when she came knocking once again.

She had stopped by the previous day to check on him, and to bring over a variety of cold medicines for him to take. They had been in the middle of shooting scenes for his latest movie when he collapsed without warning. He had felt fine that day, a little off, but overall well. There was no need to alert anyone that he was feeling ill, it was a part of life. No big deal, right? The show had to go on, right? No.

And she, while resting a cool compress against his fevered brow, had chided him accordingly (but gently) for neglecting his health. Ren had simply nodded to her gentle scolding, saying nothing, as foggy gray pools watched her tend to him.

Now how they ended up in his bedroom, their bodies tangling, their clothes littering his floor, was far beyond him. Not that he was complaining. Why would he? Ren guided her into the sheets, his scent now engraved on her skin, in her hair, as soft pants fluttered by. Emerald eyes slowly closed as fingers hooked inside lace panties and pulled them down. The sight of her completely exposed, in his bed, made the man feel all the more complete.

Ren had women over before, but none of them left him feeling so out of sorts, so self conscious about himself. She was, without a doubt, the best lay yet.

The sound of the turning ceiling fan mixed deliciously with the soft mews pouring from the woman's mouth as he trailed kisses up her inner thigh. Nimble fingers wove through dark tresses as she felt his tongue move in small but defined circles around the inside of her opening.

He playfully flicked his tongue over her sensitive clitoris, stimulating the small bud, her mews growing in volume. He couldn't help but give a delightful smirk.

Ren sat back on his bent knees, the front of his trousers stained lightly with precum. He tugged at the drawstring of his night pants, pulling them just enough to get the job done. Hovering above her, his hands on either side of her head, the man gazed down into half lidded forests of pure green. So soft, the glaze was, as they stared back up at him. Silently calling, leering, wanting every inch of him.

"Ren?" Her faint call questioned.

Among the lust and desire that swirled in her orbs, worry and doubt was also amongst them. It wasn't too late to turn away, if she wanted him to stop he would.

"What is it?" He dared to ask, unsure of what it was she was going to tell him.

Amongst the disarray of chocolate tresses, pale lips curved into the smallest of smiles. "I like you." She whispered.

The nostalgia of the situation was uncanny. Why was it that women, or at least the ones he insisted on having over, took it upon themselves to confess their affections at such a time. And normally he would smile affectionly (that gentlemanly smile only Ren Tsuruga was capable of producing), swooping down for a soft kiss, handle his business, and then kindly ask them to get the hell out (more or less). But as he wrapped lithe legs around his trimmed waist, gazing into evergreen pools, he couldn't find it in himself to follow his routine.

Ren hadn't known her for as long as the other actresses at his agency, she was still fairly new; their movie being her first film project. There was just something about her that left him a little too interested at times. She had that sort of charm where she could walk into a room, say nothing, and still cause heads to turn. She tried her hardest, and even when she fumbled over her lies or tripped on her face, she still managed to smile. That was simply Michele (mee-chele).

Once again. How they had gone from checking on his health to naked in his bed? He still didn't know, still didn't care.

Ren smiled caringly down at her, his face burying into the warm crook of her neck, as he rocked his hips forward. He groaned at the consuming warmth of her tight walls as his cock was swallowed whole. A cry of some sorts filled his ears as hands gripped onto his broad shoulders tightly. He pulled out almost completely, pushing back in with just as much force. Another cry, a tighter grip. He repeated this, pulling out, shoving his thickness back in, earning pleasured cries from the body beneath his own. Before he knew it, Ren was growing drunk, tipsy on the feeling of her heated flesh against his own.

"Ren! Nnnnn…! Ahh..! Yes!" Michele cried repeatedly, her nails etching into his skin. "Ha…harder!" She begged him, her body falling in sync with his.

Ren, ever the people pleaser, eagerly complied. Her head tossed in his pillows, her cries louder, her demands raw with need.

"Nnnn… aaahhh! Ren!"

…

It had started out like any other lazy off day, with the exception of being under the weather. The world outside his apartment continued to buzz with life. Ren glanced over at the spent woman next to him, his chest still heaving. Stray pieces of her hair stuck to the sides of her face in an unappealing manner, which neither one of them seemed to care about, her own soft pants filling the stuffy room.

This would be the part where Ren would calmly get up and redress, kindly asking his company to show themselves out. Instead he just laid there, one arm behind his head supportively, the other draped casually over Michele. His fingers absently winding through mildly sweaty strands of chocolate.

"Hey." Said Ren, his eyes fixing on his ceiling. "Michele?"

"Hmm?" Exhausted eyes slowly fluttered open at the calling of her name.

"Want to go grab something to eat?"

Michele lifted her head a bit to look at him, smiling sheepishly. "Sure," She replied.

Alright, so maybe he did break his routine a little. But Ren liked her too, and well… that was that.

* * *

A/N: I know he doesnt have a ceiling fan in his room btw. Hmmm…. I don't think this was my best, but oh well. Review!


End file.
